


Don't Say Spooky

by Verdant_Mercury



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Jon Gets Friends AU, Other, The Institute Still Exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdant_Mercury/pseuds/Verdant_Mercury
Summary: When Jon met Georgie, he hadn't really expected it to turn out like it had. Unbeknownst to Jon, him joining up with What The Ghost changed as more than his future Jon prospects. The Archivist is more than just a job title. Whether Jon knew it or not, he is Marked.





	Don't Say Spooky

When Jon met Georgie, he hadn’t really hadn’t expected it to turn out like it had. Unbeknownst to Jon, him joining up with What the Ghost changed as more than his future job prospects. The Archivist is more than a mere job title after all and whether Jon knows it or not, He is Marked. What is the Archivist without the Archive, after all?

Confused and more than a little in danger.

Jon, is a smart man. He wouldn’t have gotten through school with the grades he did if he hadn’t. He wouldn’t have gotten a rather well paying job after said schooling was done. Though this? This throws him from the loop. He had rather liked Georgie. He enjoyed her company and she seemed to like his as well. It had gone well, even better than most instances where he found himself in situations where he actually had half the mind to socialize.

It was this reason he was unprepared for the jolt in his gut he received one day, a mixture of not quite positive feelingsand apprehension in equal measure. When he realized just who was the cause for a frankly unpleasant reaction, he may have panicked just a little. He liked Georgie sure, but to be interested in her was another matter he had not anticipated when she started to laugh at some of his dry comments.

Jon could hardly be blamed when he started to avoid her, just slightly at first as he began to reevaluate where his emotions started to turn. He didn’t like it.

His feelings did, but it had been awhile since he found himself in company that was good. She didn’t mind when he would duck out of events, as she knew he would make it up when it was less, well, eventful. Large crowds of people just wasn’t his thing. Feelings of any of the romantic sort were entirely unwanted in the long run.

Perhaps, the way he went about it had been cold. To just duck out too many things, a few excuses that piled up quickly. Even the little cafe meet ups was something he hadn’t wanted to entirely give up but ended up doing just that in the end. The alternative, was talking to Georgie about it which was just about as unappealing as trying to make it work between them. She was lovely, and his feelings certainly thought so but he could just see it and know. It wouldn’t work.

What Jon hadn’t expected was Georgie just plain not taking it. He had answered the door on autopilot, leaving his coffee to cool beside an open journal. It was a surprise to find her there, a surprisingly stern look to her face. He had thought, maybe it was Mrs. Bishop at first and her pushy friendliness again. A glance through the peep hole would have been the better move and frankly answering the door for either of them had probably been what could be constituted as a  _bad move_.

She stared hard at him, mouth pressed together firmly and slowly started to scan over him. Jon remained still, brain catching up to Georgie’s sudden appearance. He couldn’t quite figure out what he had done to bring about such scrutiny as she took in his sweatpants and well worn but still in one piece shirt. Finally, she nodded to herself and her expression became relieved of all things. Her shoulder’s sagged for a second, before she stood tall, with a new look around her eyes. She moved forward, and Jon stepped back to allow her space to enter his flat.

She stopped, and looked at his apartment. Jon was fairly certain that if he had a clear view of her face, then maybe she was looking at his flat with the same intensity she had given him moments prior. He saw her nod to herself, but she did not turn around. Not right away. Georgie started to talk fast, words coming out in a rush, as if to ensure she couldn’t be interrupted.

“I tried to be understanding Jon but you ghosted me! And don’t even take that as a joke because I-I am not even mad I am just disappointed.” She started her lecture in the middle. “No, wait I actually am pretty upset with you right now.” Georgie turned away from his flat and faced him. She closed the distance between them quickly and started to poke at his chest every few words. “I was  _worried_  about you, and I don’t even know your other friends and do you even have other friends?” Jon blinked in surprise, a little surprised and offended. He opened his mouth to protest. She didn’t seem notice.

“Geor-”

“I was worried because you go from texting me every few days, and you get busy. I get busy, especially with the work lately but honestly Jon if you didn’t want to have anything to do with me, just have the guts to say it.” As she spoke,she gestured between them, and then threw her hands up in frustration. Jon tried to reign in any reaction in the way her voice started to waver, just a little nearer the end of her sentence.

It was if she couldn’t decide which emotion to have first. Relief, for him apparently, and how he had been alright. While, London was a city like every other place with crime, she had acted with so much scrutiny, it’s like she had expected him to have gone and joined some shady group in the time he had not spoken to her.

Anger and hurt seemed to have been the next two to contest for control, especially when she started to insinuate he had no other friend’s, other than her. Which, was frankly  _rude_.

By then Georgie had it least stopped pressing her index finger into his chest. She brushed past him, and stepped back onto his doorstep. Just as he thought she was about to go, she turned back and marched back towards him. He decided to just waited for her to finish whatever she was going to say before he tried to get her to leave. Maybe she could just say her piece and go.

“I mean, really Jon? You go ahead and act all nice to me, or as nice as you can be and then do this for no good reason. You didn’t even tell me, which how old are you again? I get you can a little difficult at times but you don’t get to make me feel like I did something to make you go and be a prick.” Georgie was slightly out of breath.

Jon opened his mouth and closed it again as words failed him for the briefest of moments. That also might have been due to how Georgie simply deflated at the sight. Despite what some of Georgie’s other friends might have thought about him, he didn’t want to hurt to actually  _hurt_  Georgie in the end. He rather liked her, and that seemed to be the basis of the whole problem. She just didn’t seem to want to let  ~~him~~  it go so easily.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her to the side. She went, and he moved past and closed the door. His neighbors definitely did not have to hear as much as they already had, and he already had some small problems with the sheer nosiness of Mrs. Bishop trying to set him up with one of her daughters.

Words came half formed into his mind, an assortment the truth and half formed excuses that had all been prepared for this exact moment. For if-no or for rather  _when_  Georgie came round. Instead of the formal, but false excuses he had thought of, other words tumbled out instead.

“I don’t like how I feel around you.” Which had been the exact opposite of what he wanted to say. A grimace skittered across his face. It got only worse when she looked almost hurt, the way her brows drew together and her mouth became taunt. The hurt in her eyes that she so very clearly tried to hide made his chest feel heavy at the sight. It had not been the correct thing to say. Not in the slightest.

“You make me feel ill. I-I mean Georgie you’re great. We are friends, and I value you as such. But when I look at you there’s something there and I do not like it. My stomach churns. You’re a good friend, better than at least half of my coworkers and more competent too." He paused for half a second. "You’re actually better than the other half there, and I know what it is but it won’t work.” It never does and that’s the sad part. There is a possibility there but there’s always something and it’s always  _Jon_.

“And it’s frankly  _stupid_  to think it could and I do not want any sort of relationship with you Georgie.” Wrong words. Really,  _really_ , the wrong to say and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could try to see if Mrs. Bishop was busy.

He did not look towards her, hadn’t even glanced her way throughout his outburst. He stared past her, just to the right of her at a discolored spot at the wall. He knew where she was, and couldn’t stand the silence that ticked by. She could leave, and not say a word (The best outcome) Maybe even decide that this was all a mistake and his stomach hadn’t churned unpleasantly at that particular thought. Is his face flushed at all? No, no it is not. Stop looking.

Unable to handle Georgie’s present silence, and not quite ready to meet her gaze so soon he raised a hand. The slowest of movement, but he kept his focus forward. Jon moved it slowly, and pressed it against her shoulder, a light touch as he patted her shoulder in a hopes of comfort.

_Pat pat pat pat_

“...Are you telling me you made me worry for two weeks, didn’t even talk to me because you got a crush?” Georgie’s tone raised in pitch as she spoke. Jon dropped his arm back to his side.

“I...Yes?” The admission came easily, though the rest came out in a rush as he realized just what he had admitted. “Don’t call it a  _crush_ , Georgie. You make it sound like we’re in grade school. An infatuation at most, and not even one I wanted to have.”

“You  _like-like_  me?” That was not what he wanted to ever hear from Georgie.

The wall was still the better choice for his viewing pleasure. Something tight in his chest lessens at her tone however, a bit straggled, but less upset as she had been. Of course, he had to have said the one thing he told himself was the worst thing he could’ve said.

“As friends, Georgie.” Before it least. Before he realized what that lurch meant and how it wasn’t Georgie’s fault but he still couldn’t bring himself to be around her as much. “I had hoped it would just go away.” And maybe she would too but it was better than the alternative. It wouldn’t work.

“And you think just because you, Mr. Serious has a  _crush_...no sorry,” She drew word sorry out. “-an infatuation on me means that you can just go end a perfectly good friendship? Without even trying to talk to me about any of it first?”

Admittedly, it did not sound like a good idea as it had been when he had first thought about it.

“Is this the part where you tell me we can still be friends?” He remarked dryly, and did his utmost best to keep any disdain for the phrase out of his voice. It was a failed attempt.

“Yes, you idiot.” Georgie’s voice carried an undeniable fondness. Something in him relaxed, despite this being the outcome he had not wanted in the first place. It was not like he had spent two weeks to ensure this very same situation would not occur and yet here he was with Georgie in his entry way.

Jon finally looked away from the positively riveting wallpaper, and met her eyes for the first time since she entered his flat. Relief, is the first thing he sees in her soft brown eyes. The way her eyes crinkle around the edges as he finally is able to meet her eyes. There is a slight flush on her face, but it could be easily brushed off as a result of anger. It is better if he thinks of it as an anger response.. She held out her arms, not quite an invitation but an express of her intention.

Jon did not move as she drew close, nor as the smell of detergent and a faint tea scent that lingered made his nose prickle. She pulled him in, and while he did his best not to tense she breathed a sigh, a touch disappointed and maybe even more relief. Jon’s glasses were pushed up slightly into the bridge of his nose, a small discomfort compared to how Georgie practically forced his knees to bend so she can properly throw her arms around him. He pressed his face against her soft jumper and let out a quiet breath.

It was a good moment that stretched on, even with the lingered cloud of his surprised confession.

“This doesn’t mean I like-like you, Jon.” Of course Georgie had to ruin it.

Jon found it in himself to laugh, quietly but his shoulders gave his amusement away. He just knew Georgie has a smile on. Even with his feelings, she will not let him off so easily for his attempts at breaking off their friendship. It’s hard to particularly care about that when she doesn’t let him pull away after a few seconds. He figured her owed her a hug, and even Jon had to admit it was almost nice, despite the fact he wasn’t the most touchy of people.

* * *

Hangouts with Georgie resume, though she ended up reinforcing the idea that she was not interested more than once in the weeks after the flat discussion. When he finally asked why, she seemed all to happy to remark it would help him ‘get over her’ faster if he was reminded. He made a face at that, but as the flutter lessened more and more, he had to admit she was a little correct. It was not as if he was going to tell her that.

Mrs. Bishop ended up cornering him the following morning, asking about a lover’s tiff with a twinkle in her eyes. Before she could start in about her own youthful adventures, and maybe even another attempt at getting him to look at a picture of one of her daughter’s, he did a retreat. It was strategic and the best move.

Regardless of what Georgie thought, he had  _not_  been running away from an elderly woman.

His job continued, as did Georgie’s. The time they spent together grew sparse, but he learned to it least take her calls once again. Jon had to admit he was curious of whatever had taken Georgie’s attention, not that he was jealous but rather curious after how hard she worked to ensure Jon wouldn’t do the same. Alright, it wasn’t quite the same, with her texts spread throughout the week but she was clearly up to something.

It had been a little awkward, when she remarked she had a date as if she had been testing the waters with him again. When he asked polite questions, and later listened to her rant about it, it felt downright comfortable. Especially, when he got  _her_  flustered this time around about her taste in partners or how much she focused on the positives of the meal rather than her chosen date. The look Georgie gave him was not a happy one at first but when the moment passed and Georgie’s smile brightened it felt more like another step in the right direction.

A sense of normalcy between their schedules was found eventually, and Jon gets a coffee/tea with Georgie every Friday after work. She ended up calling him old, with the sensibilities that probably align with his Mrs. Martha. He reminded her of the bad date number four and it silenced her quick as she’s thrown into another bout of consideration of her life choices. The expectation of her teasing is just the norm at this point but he isn’t keen on headed to a pub with every other worker after the day was done. After a somewhat disastrous night and a hangover that had him burying his head in her couch, she acknowledged it was the better option.

The times she comes to his place, increase while the times they end up going to hers decrease, as if to balance it all out. A partner, could be likely as Jon had already had to deal with macho jealousy (Thanks Georgie) but then again to have moved in with her he would’ve it least heard of whoever it is already. He could ask, but he doesn’t. Georgie will tell him eventually.

She does and he finds himself wondering if it was too late to get out. Judging by the way her eyes gleamed, it probably was too late.

* * *

“What the Ghost?” Jon didn’t bother hiding just how much he didn’t like the name. His mouth curled around the words. Her delight became that much more prevalent as a rather befuddled look crossed Jon’s features. A project of sorts, of course. It made sense in hindsight, but the delight on Georgie’s face had any truly negative comments at bay. She was proud.

“So you’re just going to sit around some room and talk about supposed haunting with other ghost enthusiasts?”

Georgie started to laugh, shoulders shaking and eyes still unerringly bright. Jon might have already tried to untangle himself from the current conversation, but the fresh cup of his favorite tea held that urge at bay. She scooted forward, as they sat in her own apartment, her laptop open on various sites and a logo of all things. He gave her entry way a longing look, and briefly debated the idea of just walking out with the mug.

“You aren’t bailing on me now, Jon.” His lingering look must have given him away. Of all things that he could’ve have felt in that moment, he shouldn’t have felt fondness.

“We’ve already done a few episodes, and the internet is such a great resource for other things. There’s a whole community online.” She had to be leading up to something, but then again perhaps Georgie just wished to share her success and excitement with someone else.

“And I want you to come aboard.”

“No.” It was the first thing that came to mind.

“Oh come on, it will be easy. Don’t tell me you’re shy of all things. I’ve seen you tear into things publicly, like that haunting production we saw that one time. Not to mention when Leo started in on you.”

“I, that’s not what’s important here, Georgie. Are you really going to toss your name in some of those stories. Half the time it’s taken as fact because someone’s cousin’s brother knew someone who was there?”

“And that’s why I want you, Jon. You don’t care. You’re a skeptic.” It was untrue, but Jon had easily seen why she would think so. Ghosts that only wished wander around harmlessly? It didn’t seem likely. “That’s what I need for this to work. You’re my friend, and I can trust you with this.” She leaned forward, into his space but after so long he didn’t need to focus on not tensing. She didn’t actually touch him.

If it was anyone else, he might’ve just said no again but it wasn’t just anyone else. It was Georgie and that made all the difference. “Fine, but I will leave if it gets too...zealous.”

It’s an effort to contain the way his mouth wants to turn up at the edge when he saw just how she lit up. It also helped get his mind off of how easily he crumbled when faced with Georgie. It could be the lingering feelings of debt after he had tried to be rid of her and her influence.

“It’s an easy episode. It’s about the underground, and a few stories there.” She waved to her laptop, as if the locations would just magically appear. They did not.

“You don’t have to try to convince me anymore Georgie. I already said yes.” He sighed, long and drawn out to make positively sure that he was suffering to say yes.

“I know, but you like to argue. You should admit it.”

“I am not even going to dignify that with a response, Georige.”

She laughed. “You already did.”

They lapsed into silence again. She wasn’t wrong.

“You’re a good friend, Jon.” Her tone was soft, and he just knew how genuine those words were.

And now he had to smile. “Yes, yes, we both know you have a rubbish taste in friends.”

* * *

True to her word, the episode's content appears easy. A few locations, and a few stories from security or people who cannot be tracked down. The few who could corroborate were more than likely sick to death of being asked for just another retelling of a story that was more than likely to be false. Maybe, if he was younger he might have found some of the history interesting for a read on those longer nights.

It’s a popular story, if anything else. Some of the larger names of their little ‘community’ have already done their own supplementary episodes or articles on the places. When Jon finally texted Georgie, inquiring just why she chose a ‘haunting’ that was already so well covered, she remarked that it was something of a rite of passage. Jon scoffed quietly to himself at that. It was akin to one of those horror stories where you could always guess the ending except nobody died. Sounded a bit boring if you asked him.

Liverpool Street Station had certainly earned some attention but the rumors surrounding it felt dubious at best. He cannot stop some of the less than kind statements that he muttered. He clicked a few links, eyes already passing automatically over advertisements about certain enlargements and links to other real ghost haunting we swear. He skimmed over the articles, the overblown stories of bodies that the place had been built over. But, Georgie asked for a dissenting voice then she’d certainly get it from him.

In London there are many old places hidden away in the cracks and more than a few structures carry long histories to them. Jon knew better than most that there are many things that can be lost or found if you are either foolish enough to look or unlucky enough to be found. He took a sip of his coffee, briefly skimming over an eyewitness’ own testimony. It sounded like a ghost in overalls was seen, but when they tried to confirm it’s presence, all they had found were the very same overalls that the ghost had apparently worn.

Haunted overalls.  _Really_.

Kingscross’ apparent haunting felt lesser in the light of Liverpool though if he was younger and more naive he might’ve found something about it to enjoy. Jon found himself clicking a variety of links, some to gaudy sites that required the user to click further into the sight or subscribe for new ghost sightings every day. This story, would be unnerving if he ever believed in the whole scene they had going on. A woman who security personnel stood by, but only showed up on camera. While eerie on paper, it didn’t seem to have a lot going for it to be true.

By the end of it he had clicked through a truly staggering amount of ghost sites. It is almost a blessed relief when Georgie finally told him the date slated for their new episode. Then he met the other ‘guests’ of What the Ghost. He apparently did not get the memo that there was someone who would actually disagree with his him. Perish the thought of others having differing opinions.

Jon probably took a bit too much fun in that debate.

* * *

“Do you really deny any sort of story we’ve got here. We’ve got a statement from security right here!”

“With logic like that we’d have multiple reports of these supposed haunting. Don’t tell me that your little  _community_  has an honor system now.”

“Don’t you think that so many stories are enough evidence that’s there’s something?”

“Perhaps, but simply feeling a chill and heard an eerie noise isn’t anything but paranoia. If you listened to every jumpy tale told second hand we’d have even more of an overflow of these ‘incidents.”

“I’ve been researching events like these all my life!”

“And how does it feel when any true instances of the paranormal are so rare you’d gone and wasted all your time chasing after every shadow with a vaguely troubling history? We might as well cower under a blanket with that line of thou-”

“Those are valid points by the both of you, Jon, Clive. Now, here’s what I was thinking...”

Georgie was ultimately unsuccessful in her attempt to keep Clive and Jon from their 'disagreements'. 

* * *

A week after the episode is released, Georgie is again in his flat. Jon already has his cup but Georgie is distracted as she scans over something on her phone’s screen. She knocked her leg against his wooden coffee table, and corrected her course to the couch without barely a glance.

“I don’t think Clive is going to come back but the audience does seem to like you Jon.” She put her mug down, and then dropped heavily onto the couch at his side. They are close, and he can just almost feel the warmth from her place next to him but she shifts herself carefully and they do not touch.

Jon already knew what they thought. He stopped reading after the fourth comment about how much of a prick he was. It was less of a choice when she leaned her phone towards him so he could take a look if he so wanted.

He didn’t really want to but he looked anyways. He scrunched up his nose as his eye caught another ‘positive’ review. Still, might as well let Georgie bask in her own accomplishment at having roped Jon into the podcast despite his initial dismissal of the whole ordeal.

“Really, it’s fine Jon. We got all sorts of comments about how women couldn’t be any good in the paranormal community either. It didn’t matter it was  _my_  podcast they were enjoying either.” She finally leaned forward to grab her mug and bring it forward for a long sip.

“You learn to get over it, especially when they end up giving you hits in the end regardless.”

There was a certain allure to that prospect. They disliked him sure, but they did end up listening to him enough to form a negative opinion in the first place. But, that whole thought process relied on the idea that Jon actually cared what others thought of him. Which, he assuredly didn’t no matter how many times they called him pretentious, or any other insult they managed to come up with.

She hummed quietly, “Sometimes they comment just to be negative about everything. There’s barely anything constructive at all and even then you’ve got to dig through all their mess.” She turned off her screen and dropped the phone into her lap. He often ignored any comment section just on principle.

Being there with Georgie only a few days after a podcast episode they had done together, while strange had an odd sense of...niceness to it. She tucked her feet underneath her and stared at the wall. The silence was comfortable, a mutual understanding that neither of them had to prattle on and fill it.

The idea of being lumped into the paranormal community was a frankly baffling concept but there he was, on the couch with a ghost podcast founder right next to him. Maybe if he thought hard enough he could figure out just how he had ended up here.

“Jon...” She turned to him abruptly, a smile already forming on her features. That smile had once made his stomach churn, and did the same now but now there was an entirely different reason for it. He already had an idea of what she was just about to say.

“Georgie.” She will not make him ask her what she wants.

“Jonathan.” Definitely not.

“Georgina.” He’s not doing it.

“Jonny.” And now he is really not doing it.

“You know I don’t like being called that.”

She gave in first. “You know I won’t force you into something you don’t want to do but I think it would be fun. You enjoyed arguing with Clive. You can’t try to lie to me about this because we both know how rubbish you are at it. I know you don’t believe in any of it-”

“Georgie, I-” She refuses to let him continue.

“No Jon. It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe as much as some of our listeners, because yes at this point they are our listeners. You don’t even have to believe as much as me but do you know what I think, Jon?” She doesn’t wait for him to answer.

“I think a small part of you believes. Otherwise, why would you take it all so seriously? It’s not like you were forced to do all that research you did. You borrowed my laptop last time, remember? I saw those sites you claim to hate right in my browser.” She breathed out a soft laugh. “You forgot to exit out.” Damn.

“It’s wrapped up in you being a pretentious prick sometimes, but it’s there.”

There is the desire to talk to her, to tell her of the things he knew or saw. It’s there, on the very tip of his tongue. A careless word, and even with all her claims of belief for anything and suspension of disbelief she would leave. He just knows. It doesn’t work like that. So Jon bites his own story back to fester quietly on those nights when he can’t sleep.

“Alright, Georgie. Just-Just don’t expect too much of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other character's will be added to the list as we go.  
> Feel free to yell at me @ clumsy-mercury on tumblr.


End file.
